


you better have soul and nothing less

by notthebigspoon



Series: Mystery in the Making [5]
Category: Baseball RPF, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter is a bulldog and Tim is cranky.</p><p>Title from This Life by Curtis Stigers and the Forest Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you better have soul and nothing less

Anonymous: If you hurt Neal, I will hurt you.

T. Lincecum: Who is this?

Anonymous: Peter Burke.

T. Lincecum: How did you get my number?

Peter Burke: Checked Neal’s phone.

T. Lincecum: That’s an invasion of privacy gman.

Peter Burke: I’m not your enemy.

T. Lincecum: It’s your fault he’s stuck in New York. You’re not my friend.

Peter Burke: Neal put himself in this situation. I’m the only reason he’s not in prison instead.

Peter Burke: If Neal being in New York is such an issue, why are you with him?

T. Lincecum: I love him you fucking idiot.

Peter Burke: Language. But that’s the right answer.

T. Lincecum: You’re a Yankees fan, your opinion means nothing.

Peter Burke: Harsh.

T. Lincecum: Truth hurts.

Peter Burke: Nice job against the mets.

T. Lincecum: Fuck off.

Peter Burke: Keep an eye on your mail, my wife’s sending you cookies.


End file.
